kagome meets the z team
by dx32
Summary: okay so its where kagome meets the z team instead of inuyasha


If I owned Dragon Ball Z and Inuyasha then I wouldn't be typing of it I would be creating animation so get over it okay. ^_*  
  
Okay so what if kagome never met Inuyasha but instead found goku and vegeta and the rest of the gang. Oh and sense she always had to study instead of chase jewel shards she is smarter than I know how to type so enjoy. Oh and please if you enjoy this fanfic which I like to call my own then please review me and if you don't well then go hang out with your prep. Friends okay ....................................  
  
"Hey you two wait up for me, if you don't I'll pound you to a microscopic molecular atomic fragme."  
  
"Okay we get the point" gohan replied. Annoyed by the fact that they had to run away from a good a looking woman as her (okay all you guys you gotta admit kagome is hot) Especially on her birthday the day where they promised to teach her to fly so here he was being chased by this extremely hot girl who he would like to see her fly (or at least under her while she fly's) and what irritated him most was he would be criticized by vegeta for the next two months.  
  
Now krillan on the other hand was enjoying this he never got chased by girls when he was young (I mean did you see him in the anime his appearance was like mine) let alone a hot one. Man what he would say to the guys if he was younger he would be so popular that well he'd have his nerdy friends kissing his feet all day and night ( ya I know im bagging on krillan but all you krillan fans I'll make it up to ya some how I promise)  
  
Krillan and Gohan stop to see if they lost her well they were sadly mistaken  
  
"now you two if you don't teach me to fly then I'll tell vegeta this whole incident, running away from a human girl man how low can you two go I mean if I were like nappa or something then I could understand but a human, let alone a girl man vegeta will kill you for this if chi chi doesn't"  
  
just the thought of chi chi made krillans flesh crawl I mean you should of seen the mess they got into last time chi chi and bulma found out they were avoiding kagome, they were lucky they got out alive.  
  
"Fine" said krillan "we'll teach you to fly on one condition, you can't bug me any more"  
  
"Hey what about me" gohan said about to punch krillan in the gut, forgetting of his own friend or just thinking he can get away with out being harmed. Man was he mistaken.  
  
"Oh krillan you know I couldn't forget about you" she said as she winked her eye. Which almost made krillan faint but he was just to over whelmed by the fact that no matter what he does he can't get rid of her.  
  
"Well I guess if you don't bug me anymore than we can teach you to fly" replied gohan "plus you can't tell vegeta or chi chi or bulma but you can tell goku all you like."  
  
You see even kagome knows that goku isn't to fast in the head but she didn't get the reply that she wanted when she did tell him.  
  
"ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Screamed goku  
  
"Goku don't you understand that this is important to me I really like to see you fly and I would love to fly as well and as you know it is my birthday so I was pondering if you could make gohan and krillan to teach me to fly??? Please. I would pay you."  
  
"Listen you go over to bulma's house and I will make it so you can fly, oh and when it gets dark out side don't go looking for dragons." Goku said  
  
Kagome left alittle bit confused but she did as told.  
  
"Hey kagome how's it going? What you up t.." bulma said when she got interrupted  
  
"Woman is that forsaken winch over again?" vegeta said with no sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Nice to see you to vegeta. So bulma what you working on, you know I love your inventions and I'd love to see your mistakes oh and love to work with you."  
  
What a nag and annoying little child bulma thought as she smiled with no happiness but anger.  
  
"oh and why did goku say don't go looking for dragons when it gets dark."  
  
"What?" bulma and vegeta say at the same time.  
  
"That little cheat he's ganna wish to be more powerful than I could ever be." Vegeta said.  
  
"No way he's ganna wish to be smarter than me and kagome."  
  
"Kakaorot has no use for egotism for he's already got enough to satisfy all of us."  
  
"Egotism that is the thanks I get for fixing the gravity chamber more than once let me remind you." Bulma nearly knocked vegeta out of his skin for she screamed so loud.  
  
"Fine then woman your not all ego," he said then he mumbled under his breath "Just most of it."  
  
"What did you say?!" bulma screamed.  
  
Vegeta ran as bulma chased him around the house. He ran out side then started to fly when bulma jumped just in time to grab his ankle, then pulled him down.  
  
"Woman what do you think your doing?" he said as he flew off with her on her ankle.  
  
"Watch your mouth, you hear me I don't want no lip from you." Bulma replied  
  
kagome sat alone in the dark for they knocked out the power while running around she sat and looked out side and whished she could live a simple life like if she were to live in the feudal era. Man oh man how goku pissed her off when he laughed at her.  
  
"why does he do that to me I mean I don't do anything to make him laugh and yet he laughs at me? Man I am ganna kill him, I wish I could like make him go three feet in the ground by just saying a word."  
  
"Wow krillan you found all the dragon balls without even a radar, how'd you do it?" (told you id make it up to you.) gohan said  
  
"Goku had a great idea man we wish that she could fly and then she would stop bugging us" krillan said.  
  
...................................  
  
okay I know it was cheesy but it gets better okay so please let me know what I need to do but with little criticism please ^_* 


End file.
